Te reto a que me ames
by The Unstable Girls
Summary: A Spanish Swan Queen fanfic. When I get to the middle of this story I will translate it to English. But, for now, I'm saving it here. Se debe transitar por un camino largo, en soledad y lágrimas cuando quieres ser amado. ¡Espero que les guste! Fic por: Irene.
1. Verdad incomprendida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Emma, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en los profundos ojos de Regina.

"Lo que escuchaste" Respondió la morena, con con una cálida timidez.

"No puede ser, no te creo." Dando un paso hacia atrás, queriendo escapar de esa 'incómoda' situación.

"¿Pudiste creer en que los cuentos de hadas son reales, y que eres una especie de salvadora pero no puedes creer esto?" Regina comenzaba a tener los ojos algo rojos, y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba a punto de llorar.

"Tengo mis razones para no creerte." Tragó saliva, apretó los puños y la miró con desdén.

"Y cuáles son esas razones, ¿si se puede saber?"

"Es algo que no te concierne."

"¿Así que NO me concierne?" Empezaba a sonar molesta. "¿Por qué no usas ese 'súper poder' tuyo para saber si te estoy mintiendo o no?" Dijo alzando un poco más su voz.

"Yo, no… tienes que entenderme, es difícil para mí." Sus ojos seguían posados en los de Regina.

"Así que yo tengo que entenderte, cuando tú nunca me entendiste a mí. Y tampoco quieres entenderme ahora." En ese momento un vacío lleno de silencio las invadió a las dos, hasta que por fin Emma se decidió a hablar.

"Si te entiendo es solo que… mira, es diferente. Todo es diferente ahora."

"No, no lo es. Sigo siendo castigada por lo que hice, por más que quiera remediar las cosas. Pero al parecer nadie se da cuenta de que sigo siendo una persona y también puedo sentir." Regina abandonó la comisaría dejando a Emma hundida en sus pensamientos y en sentimientos que no podía controlar. Quería correr tras Regina con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo logró quedarse con las manos en su cadera mirando cómo se marchaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. De repente el sentimiento más profundo se reveló y la atacó como si le estuviesen clavando mil puñales en el corazón, sabía que estaba equivocada con lo que le había dicho a Regina y no podía dejar de reclamarse por eso.

Emma necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara por eso llamó a Ruby. Sabía que ella iba a estar a su lado ya que desde que Ruby le pidió ayuda para hacer que Belle recupere su memoria, ellas se habían convertido en grandes amigas y estaban mucho tiempo juntas. La joven se estaba recuperándose rápidamente pero ese no era el tema de discusión en estos momentos.

En cuestión de minutos Emma había llegado a Granny's en donde vería a Ruby. Por suerte ese tarde no había muchos clientes y pudieron hablar tranquilas.

"Yo creo que está diciendo la verdad…" Dijo la morena, de cabellos largos y ondulados, alta, de piel mate y obsesionada con el color rojo mientras se apoyaba sobre la barra. "Una persona como Regina puede mentir sobre muchas cosas pero no esta vez, no cuando está tratando de ser mejor persona. No diría algo así cuando está tratando de ser mejor madre para Henry. Yo creo…" Emma la miraba un tanto amenazante "…creo que de verdad está cambiando y solo quiere que la escuchen y la comprendan. Solo quiere que alguien esté a su lado."

"Lo sé, pero su pasado, mi pasado. Son cosas que no dejan de ahuyentarme." Dijo Emma agachando la mirada en la última palabra.

"Escúchame" Ruby tomó de sus manos. "las cosas que pasaron, ya están hechas, eso no se puede cambiar. Y cuando alguien está intentando empezar de nuevo no se pueden cargar estas cosas. A demás es muy obvio que solo estas escondiendo tus sentimientos con esa excusa de 'el pasado'" Le dijo soltando sus manos para poder hacer la típica seña de las comillas con sus manos.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

"Porque no estas acostumbrada a que alguien sienta por ti. Que alguien realmente sienta por ti…" Dudaba si decirlo o no, hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca y Emma no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar. "…verdadero amor." Ruby le regaló la cara de 'perrito abandonado' más tierna de todas, la rubia sonrió y volvió a ponerse seria a penas se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado una sonrisa por lo que su amiga le había dicho.

"Es que yo, sé que siento cosas por ella, pero todavía no estoy segura si es amor o un simple cariño, o… no lo sé." Se notaba que estaba confundida.

"Tal vez te estas enamorando y no puedes verlo, por esa pared que te has construido para defenderte de tus propios sentimientos." Paró de hablar porque justo en ese momento se le comenzaron a ocurrir ideas. "De todas maneras" Emma la miró expectante. "no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar a darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por ella"

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacer?" Preguntó muy curiosa.

"No lo sé, todavía no sé… " Mientras una carcajada salió de su roja boca. "Pero confía en mí. ¿Si?" Se mordió sus labios mientras le sonreía a la rubia.

"Está bien" Dijo con una sonrisa colmada de esperanza. "Pero sea lo que sea, por favor que mis padres no se enteren. Sabes, no creo que les guste mucho la idea de enterarse que su hija tiene extraños sentimientos por 'The Evil Queen', al menos hasta que se aclaren bien las cosas. Entonces yo hablare con ellos." Dijo casi susurrando.

"Ya te lo dije, confía en mí."

"Bueno, tengo que ir por Henry, vamos a hacer una maratón de películas de cuentos de hadas" Dijo mientras revoleaba sus ojos.

"Que irónico" Se le escapó una gran carcajada que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"Lo sé, también estoy impresionada, al parecer nunca se cansa de los cuentos de hadas" Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Sabes, uhm, gracias, de verdad."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, es más yo te debo mucho a ti, estas ayudándome a que Belle recupere la memoria y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y quiero que seas feliz, también…" hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando cómo elegir ciertas palabras. "pienso sobre Regina, ella también necesita ser feliz. Las personas más fuertes por fuera son las más débiles por dentro, solo necesitan amor." Levantó despacio los hombros y movió su cabeza hacia un costado, sonriendo, como queriendo en cierta forma, disculparse por lo que le había dicho.

"Bueno, creo que es un hecho…" Mirando rápido hacia el reloj. "Oh, lo siento debo ir por Henry. De nuevo, gracias." Emma le regala una última sonrisa a Ruby mientras se despide de ella rápidamente para ir en busca de Henry. Se sentía bien, nunca antes había tenido verdaderos amigos y ahora todo eso había cambiado.

Salió de Granny's casi trotando, subió a su escarabajo amarillo y comenzó a andar. Durante el viaje hacia la mansión de la alcaldesa, lo único que pensaba era en cómo reaccionar si llegaba a verla. No quería que Henry se diera cuenta de algo porque sabía que el niño comenzaría con un largo cuestionario sobre lo sucedido. Una cuadra antes de llegar, su corazón comenzó a golpear mucho más rápido de lo normal, estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué razón. Llegó a la entrada de la casa blanca y tomó un gran respiro antes de bajar. En cada paso que daba en el pequeño camino que conducía a donde se encontraba su hijo, se sentía más y más nerviosa. Al llegar al timbre, dudó un momento y esperó para poder poner su mejor cara así el niño no cuando la viera no sospechaba nada. Hasta que por fin se decidió a tocar el timbre.


	2. La invitación

Regina espiaba la llegada de Emma a través de la ventana de su habitación. Su mirada podía decir mucho más que mil palabras, y como siempre, nadie más pudo verlo. No se atrevió a abrir la puerta en el momento en que el timbre sonó, pero de todas maneras sabía que Henry estaba más que listo para encontrarse con su otra madre. Él estaba feliz de tener tiempo para juntarse con su madre biológica, y se podía notar en la manera en que corrió a los brazos de ella. Sin siquiera despedirse de Regina, sin pensar en que se quedaría sola en esa gran casa. Esa casa tan vacía, que pedía a gritos un poco de calor, el calor de un verdadero hogar.

"¡Hola niño!, ¿estás listo?" Dijo Emma, aliviada de que fuera él quien le abrió la puerta.

"Sí." El niño estaba más que listo, y se notaba en su alegría y en las ansias de irse a pasar tiempo con su madre.

Los dos subieron al pequeño auto amarillo rápidamente y se encaminaron a la casa de Emma. Bueno, no exactamente, era la casa de sus padres en realidad. Henry llevaba unas palomitas para la maratón y estaba muy emocionado. Emma solo manejaba con la mirada fija en las calles, extraviada en sus pensamientos. Hasta que por fin rompió el silencio.

"Entonces… ¿cómo está tu mamá?" Preguntó tratando de no sonar tan obviamente preocupada.

"Ella… no es mi mamá, ¿recuerdas?" Lo que había dicho el niño le hizo apartar su vista a las calles por un momento, para mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y un poco enfadada.

"Bueno, ella te crió durante los años más importantes del desarrollo de un niño" Volvió sus ojos a las calles. "Te dio un hogar, comida, y el amor y cariño que pudo, así que. Creo que es tu mamá. Ya sabes, soy tu mamá pero ella también lo es." Volvió su mirada al niño pero esta vez un poco más relajada.

"Lo sé, ella… está bien, supongo. Hoy cuando desperté había salido, y cuando llegó a penas hablamos porque fue directo a su habitación."

"¿No le preguntaste si estaba bien?"

"No, estaba en el sillón leyendo mi libro, esperando por ti." Emma sonrió al saber que él esperaba por ella, y también porque al parecer el niño no se despegaba nunca de su amado libro.

"¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas de leer las mismas historias siempre?"

"No, nunca podría aburrirme de ellas, son parte de mi familia." Dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz. "De todas maneras, ¿por qué tenías tanto interés en saber cómo estaba Regina?"

"No le digas así, me hace sentir mal y… culpable. Te dije que es tu mamá también." Dijo con cierta tristeza.

"Está bien" Mientras reboleaba los ojos. "¿Por qué preguntabas por mamá?"

"Por nada, solo, solo quería saber cómo estaba, nada más" Comenzaba a titubear, los nervios estaban de nuevo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¿no la has visto?" Preguntó levantando una ceja, como si sospechara de algo.

"A quién, tu mamá, no, no para nada." Henry pudo notar como la voz de Emma cambiaba mientras hablaba de Regina, su voz era un tanto nerviosa y cargaba con ella algo de preocupación. Él sabía que pasaba algo más, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, por el contrario, en vez de hacerlo, se preguntaba que películas irían a ver.

"Bueno, vamos a ver 'Alice in Wonderland', uhm, 'Mirror, Mirror' que es la historia de tu abuela solo que un poco cambiada, y… 'Little Red Riding Hood', creo que ya sabes de quién se trata." Henry asentó con su cabeza un sí. "Sé que te van a gustar, son una mezcla de las historias que… bueno, tu y yo conocemos, solo que con más acción y súper efectos especiales. ¿Qué te parece?" Dijo entusiasmada y un poco inquieta, no conocía muy bien a su hijo pero creyó que esas categorías le gustarían.

"¡Creo que es genial!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, ya llegamos. El primero en llegar a la puerta gana una porción extra de palomitas. Uno, dos, ¡tres!" Henry abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto y salió corriendo como un rayo mientras Emma 'corría lento', era obvio que quería dejarlo ganar y hacerlo feliz. Al entrar a la casa, encontraron una nota de Mary Margaret que decía:

**_"Tu padre y yo fuimos al puente de los Trolls a comer bajo las estrellas, no nos esperes. Perdónennos por no ver las pelis con ustedes. Los amamos. Mary and David"_**

Emma miró al niño mientras rompía la nota con sus manos. "Bueno niño, parece que solo seremos tú y yo."

"Oh, está bien." Dijo entre dientes, un poco decepcionado.

Mientras hacían las palomitas Emma había puesto algo de música y notó lo pensativo que Henry estaba.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa chico?" Estaba intrigada por los sentimientos del niño.

"Es solo que, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste mientras veníamos para acá. Y…" Emma, se sintió un poco mal porque lo recordaba muy bien. "Tienes razón, ella sigue siendo mi mamá…" Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar al pensamiento del niño, estaba sin habla, sorprendida, sus palabras la habían perturbado realmente. "También estaba pensando en que…" El niño siguió hablando mientras la rubia escuchaba atentamente. "…tal vez, solo tal vez… podríamos invitarla a ver las películas con nosotros." La voz del chico sonaba cada vez más entusiasmada. "Es solo que no quiero que este sola y me siento un poco mal por abandonarla. Debe pensar que la estoy cambiando por ti, yo no… no quiero eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Emma no estaba segura de querer saber lo que el niño quería en ese momento.

"Llámala." El pequeño de pelo castaño oscuro tomó el teléfono y se lo entrego a su madre. "Quiero que venga. Por favor." Emma notó cierta tristeza en el rostro del niño.

"No creo que ella quiera, pero lo intentare, ¿está bien?" Ella casi rogaba que Regina no contestara el teléfono, o que le dijera que no, su hijo estaría un poco triste pero nada que no se pudiera resolver.

"Bien." Una sonrisa repleta de cariño nació en la boca del niño y los ojos de Emma de pronto se cristalizaron.

Los dedos de la rubia comenzaron a marcar el número privado de Regina, mientras pensaba qué decirle. Uno, dos, y al tercer tono se escuchó una cruda y conocida voz.

"Regina Mills." Emma estaba casi paralizada por el tono de voz de la morena.

"Hey, Regina, soy yo, Emm… Emma" Tragó saliva, se agarró el cabello con su mano libre y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa.

"Miss Swan, a qué se debe la…" Hizo una breve pausa para inhalar un poco de aire. "…llamada tan… inesperada"

"Bueno, emm, si no estabas ocupada, Henry pensó que, tal vez, podrías venir a casa… a mirar las películas con nosotros." Empezaba con las pausas, esas pausas necesarias, para elegir las palabas correctas cuando no sabes que decir exactamente.

"¿Es en serio?" De pronto la voz de Regina se tornó calmada y se podía notar su sonrisa.

"Si, pero si no puedes, está bien, él lo entenderá."

"Claro que puedo, siempre voy a tener tiempo para mi hijo" Esas palabras las dijo con la misma voz áspera de siempre, incluso más. "Enseguida salgo para allá." Colgó el teléfono.

"Bueno niño, parece que tu mamá no estaba tan ocupada. Viene en camino" Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era regalarle una sonrisa falsa a su pequeño.

Henry había cambiado su cara, ahora estaba más relajado y hasta contento. Emma tuvo que hacerse de valor para poder enfrentar a Regina, poder mirarla a los ojos después de su pequeña discusión. No tenía muchas ganas de verla, aunque en el fondo quería remediar lo que había sucedido. Pero el tono de voz de la otra madre de su hijo la hacía enfadar, y no sabía que sentir. Siempre había sido una mujer confusa, pero últimamente estaba más desconcertada de lo normal.


	3. Primer encuentro

Sonó el timbre, Emma miró rápidamente a la puerta, estaba asustada, se notaba en su mirada. Otra vez ese sentimiento extraño invade su cuerpo. Sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de escaparse dentro de su pecho. Henry abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, en toda su gloria. Traía un vestido azul Francia, pegado a su único y singular cuerpo. Traía el cabello suelto como siempre, pero esta vez lo complementaba con un precioso, pequeño y delicado broche en forma de manzana. También tenía un saco negro que combinaba con sus zapatos de charol del mismo color. Regina no miró en ningún momento a la rubia.

"¡Henry!" Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la más fría y vacía obscuridad. "¿Estás listo para las palomitas?" Agitando la bolsa de 'PopCorn'.

"¡Hey mamá!" Le dio un gran abrazo, Regina estaba asombrada y al mismo tiempo feliz de poderlo tener en sus brazos nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo. "Dame tu abrigo y prepárense…" Mientras las apuntaba a las dos con el dedo índice. "…en el sillón que yo ahora traigo las palomitas." El pequeño salió como un tornado hacia el perchero que quedaba cerca del baño.

"Hola, Regina." Agitó una mano al aire, en señal de saludo, solo un poco, tímidamente. "¿Cómo estás?" No podía ocultar la sonrisa.

"Muy bien, aunque no debió molestarse en preguntar, Ms. Swan" Dijo con el mismísimo tono de la Reina malvada, la cara de Emma cambió drásticamente después de la manera en que Regina le habló.

"Mira, quiero…" Se acercaba lentamente a la morena. "…quiero disculparme por lo que dije hoy, yo, yo si te creo, es solo que estoy demasiado confundida en estos momentos, no sé lo que…"

"Ms. Swan." La interrumpió, levantando una mano, como queriendo pararla de lo que sea que fuera a decir. "Definitivamente no sirve para las palabras. No se preocupe, solo vine aquí por mi hijo. Y espero que lo tenga muy bien en claro." La cara de Emma se llenó de desánimo y quedó paralizada, todavía en frente de la puerta, mientras Regina tomaba asiento en el sillón y esperaba por su hijo.

Cuando al fin Henry había vuelto, Emma se sentía menos abatida y se tranquilizó de a poco. Con él sentado en medio de sus dos madres no habría problemas para nada. Miraron la primera película y Regina no estaba muy cómoda ya que era su historia, o eso parecía, Snow White y The Evil Queen estaban, solo que un poco… cambiadas. De todas maneras no le pareció hacer escándalo por eso ya que estaba al lado de su hijo y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de las discusiones y las indiferencias de su parte para no ser lastimada, estaba a un paso de la mujer que amaba. A la mitad de la tercera película Henry ya estaba dormido y Regina decidió que era buen momento para irse, no le encontraba el sentido a seguir sentada cerca de Emma. Se dirigió en busca de su abrigo y la otra joven la esperaba en la puerta.

"Gracias, por venir. Esto fue muy importante para Henry." Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente le estaba regalando una sonrisa. Eso se estaba volviendo casual, cada vez que la miraba.

"Lo sé, él es muy importante para mí también." Dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"Oh, y… gracias por dejar que se quede a dormir aquí hoy, sabes, mis padres no vuelven así que…"

"Lo sé, los vi ridículamente azucarados cuando estaba en camino." Regina reboleó los ojos.

"Oh, lo… lo siento mucho" La morena dejó salir una gran risa por el comentario inesperado de Emma.

"Está bien, desgraciadamente estoy acostumbrada a verlos así, ya sabes, los veía muy seguido en 'Fairytaleland'"

"Lo imagino." Ceño fruncido más sonrisa, Regina no podía dejar de contemplar la perfecta expresión de la rubia.

El silencio más incómodo que alguien pueda imaginarse justo pasaba de visita entre su conversación, aunque todo era muy extraño ellas no dejaban de mirarse la una a la otra, sonriendo con cierto… cariño, hasta que por fin la morena habló.

"Gracias, por invitarme. Debo irme." Estaba dejando lentamente el lugar dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y corrió a los brazos de Emma, enlazándola con un beso que la dejo sin respiración, después de unos pocos segundos Emma le correspondió, abriendo su boca, abrazando el cuerpo frágil de la otra. Ninguna de las dos podía pensar con claridad, a unos simples pasos estaba su hijo, dormido, ¿qué diría si se despertaba y las veía en esa situación?

Las manos de Emma comenzaron a acariciar el maravilloso cuerpo de la ahora vulnerable mujer que estaba totalmente perdida en sus brazos. Tocaba su cabello, su espalda, su cintura, todo su cuerpo, o al menos lo que tenía a su alcance en ese momento, cada vez con más intensidad. Sus respiraciones no paraban de escucharse cada vez más aceleradas, y el deseo era ahora imparable, incluso para Emma. Intentaban no hacer demasiado ruido por Henry pero algunos gemidos no se podían controlar. Se encontraban en una lucha por quien llevaba el liderazgo en sentimientos y roces, pero la rubia era definitivamente la que llevaba la ventaja.

Emma tuvo que encontrar la forma de caminar mientras sostenía a Regina y sin apartarse la una de la otra llegaron a la habitación. La Reina fue arrojada con fuerza a la cama por los brazos de su 'caballero blanco', se miraron a los ojos, podía sentirse el amor que estos derramaban. Se dieron un beso, apasionado, lleno de 'chispa'. Los latidos de sus corazones palpitaban en sincronía. Regina tomo la delantera por primera vez y comenzó a desnudar lentamente a la rubia, quería apreciar cada parte de su cuerpo, todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Al terminar, Emma había quedado bajo su poder, mientras se sacaba su bello vestido azul, para que luego solo las cubriera el aire frío que les tranquilizaba un poco el calor de sus cuerpos. Emma no pudo soportar tal control, y tuvo que buscar fuerza para cambiarle el lugar a la morena. Ahora ella estaba sobre Regina sosteniéndole los dos brazos a la altura de su cabeza, dejándole el paso libre para poder probar su cuerpo. Comenzó besando lentamente detrás de su oreja, luego su cuello, haciendo círculos con su lengua en él. El deseo de hacerla suya, la hizo querer dejar su marca por esos lugares, mordiendo y succionando con fuerza una parte de su cuello. Luego bajó lentamente por su pecho, recorriendo una perfecta línea con su lengua, pasando por uno de sus pezones, el derecho, podía abarcar todos sus sentidos. Las dos eran guiadas por el deseo y la pasión y estaban totalmente perdidas en su mundo. Pero en el momento en que Emma siguió bajando y estaba llegando a su parte más íntima, Regina reaccionó antes de que fuera tarde.

"Emm… Emma por favor, para." Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

"¿Qué?" Levantó rápidamente su cabeza. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, te… te hice daño? Dime Regina" Se corrió de su cómodo lugar para recostarse a su lado, mientras la miraba preocupada, y le acariciaba su cabello.

"Es solo que…" Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Emma. "¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que estaba confundida? No puedo entenderte." En ningún momento se dio la vuelta para mirar a la que estaba a su lado.

"Sí, pe… pero…" De repente el hecho de tener a Regina semidesnuda en su cama la hizo dudar de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ni ella lo sabía realmente.

"Así que no puedes amarme, pero si tener relaciones conmigo." Emma abrió reiteradamente la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero no salió ni una palabra. "Esto no es lo que quiero. Quiero verdadera felicidad y, yo te amo. De verdad lo hago…" El silencio se hizo un espacio entre ellas nuevamente, Emma estaba sin habla. Esta vez no podía siquiera tartamudear como siempre hacía cuando se le agotaban las palabras.

"Me voy." Regina se levantó de la cama con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que no dejó que Emma viera.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación tapada con una sábana, estaba avergonzada de estar a medio vestir mientras Emma examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Regina entró al baño a cambiarse, y Emma lo hizo en su habitación. Para cuando la rubia estuvo lista, Regina ya había dejado el lugar tan sigilosamente que ni siquiera había escuchado el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Después de estar parada frente a la puerta por un largo tiempo esperando a que Regina volviera, Emma se cercioró de que su hijo estuviera cómodo en su cama y volvió a su habitación. Cerca de una de las almohadas, en esa cama desarmada, estaba el delicado broche que su amante había olvidado. Lo agarró suavemente con sus manos y lo acercó a su corazón, mientras se sentaba en medio de la cama nunca dejó de pensar en lo que había sucedido y lo que pudo haber pasado. Apretaba cada vez más esa preciada pieza, que le recordaba a ella, mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.


	4. Idea para escapar

Al otro día Emma había preparado el desayuno, o al menos eso intentó. Las tostadas estaban quemadas y el agua no había hervido así que el café no estaba del todo hecho. También se le había roto una taza por querer hacer las cosas sin ganas. Henry la miraba y solo podía reírse de ella. Definitivamente no era su mejor día. Decidió no ir al trabajo, luego le pediría a su padre que se encargara de eso. Se hartó de no servir para nada, acompañó a Henry hasta la parada de autobús y volvió a su casa para acostarse a dormir nuevamente. No podía pensar en nada más que en Regina.

Después de unas horas sus padres regresaron y cuando vieron el desorden en la cocina supieron que algo no andaba bien. Recorrieron la casa para cerciorarse de que todavía hubiera alguien. Hasta que la encontraron en su habitación, tapada de pies a cabeza con sus mantas. Decidieron que sería mejor no agobiarla demasiado, por eso solo Mary Margaret fue a hablar con ella.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" La pequeña mujer le destapó la cara a la rubia. Ésta tenía la mirada triste y perdida. "Emma, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, es solo que no me levanté con suerte hoy." Intentó sonreír, pero las madres siempre saben que algo más sucede.

"Dime la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí." Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

"No creo que te guste mucho lo que vas a oír." La mujer de tez blanca y cabellos negros levantó las cejas, intrigada y algo preocupada.

"Emma" Su voz era dura y trataba de no asustar a su hija. "Por favor dime."

"Es que…" Tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama, despeinada, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla a los ojos. "Regina, estuvo anoche aquí. Henry quiso que la invitara, y miramos las películas" La rubia jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Se alivió un poco. "A pesar de todo creo que está bien que quiera pasar algo de tiempo con Henry, es el único que puede cambiarla" Se sentó del lado izquierdo de la cama, para poder estar más cerca de su hija.

"Es que, creo, que…" Tragó saliva nuevamente, sus manos sudaban, ¿realmente estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por Regina? "Creo que debería irme por un tiempo, dejarlo a Henry para que esté más con Regina" No se lo dijo, no podía. Su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía bien que estaba pasando. "Sé que va a ser difícil, pero siento que lo estoy alejando de ella y, no quiero que sea así yo…"

"¡Emma!" La interrumpió "¿Te estas escuchando a ti misma? ¿Al menos sabes lo que estás diciendo? Él es tú hijo, no el de ella." Se paró de la cama, caminó hasta quedar frente a su hija. "Henry no te lo va a perdonar" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Solo le diré que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Boston y que debo ir sola porque no voy a tener tiempo para estar con él. No lo voy a abandonar, solo quiero que pase tiempo con Regina. No me voy a sentir bien si no… si no es así" No quería darle la verdadera razón, no quería decirle que estaba escapando, así podría pensar con claridad y sabría qué era lo que quería con Regina.

"Por qué tienes que darle el gusto a Regina, no lo entiendo, ella es mala." Se puso caprichosa, no quería a su nieto cerca de la persona que constantemente quería matarla. "A demás, si quisieras irte, yo podría cuidarlo perfectamente bien."

"Pero es mi hijo, y yo decido con quién dejarlo o no. A demás ella lo crió durante 10 años, y es un muy buen niño, sano, inteligente y bueno. Y tú misma me dijiste que era bueno que pasara tiempo con él" Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su madre, ahora estaban frente a frente. "Mira." Dejó salir un suspiro. "No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero yo sé que Regina lo va a cuidar. Y estuve hablando con Henry, él también quiere pasar tiempo con su madre." Mary Margaret le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una nostálgica. "Y yo soy un obstáculo aquí, mientras yo esté, Henry no va a ir por su cuenta con Regina. No porque no quiera, sino porque yo no estuve nunca, y quiere estar más conmigo que con ella. Pero hasta que no se nivelen sus sentimientos hacia su otra madre, yo no voy a estar del todo bien. Siempre me voy a sentir culpable por haber aparecido de la nada reclamando por mi hijo"

"Emma, no tienes por qué, tu hiciste lo que hiciste porque sabías que era lo mejor para él" Le dijo mientras tomaba de sus manos. "Tú no tuviste la culpa"

"Lo sé, y es por eso que intento darle lo mejor ahora también. Quiero que no se olvide de quien lo quiso y estuvo con el todo el tiempo que yo no pude. Solo porque Regina también es una persona, y tiene sentimientos. Y esto también sería una forma de agradecerle" Emma sonrió y parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de seguir "Así, que espero que me apoyes en esto"

"Sabes que siempre lo voy a hacer" Sí siempre lo haría. A menos que se enterara de que su hija, su propia hija, sentía amor, cariño, o lo que fuese, por su peor enemiga. Mary Margaret la abrazó y Emma solo dijo "Gracias" Pensando si lo que hacía era correcto y cómo reaccionaría Henry, iba a estar triste, pero seguramente la entendería.

"Oh, y por favor ¿Puedes decirle a David que hoy no me siento bien y que me cubra en el trabajo?" Dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero roja y se preparaba para salir. "Seguro" fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña mujer.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso rápido y cuando vio a su padre en la cocina éste la intervino por un momento. "¡Hey! ¿Todo está bien?" Emma le dio un abrazo y contestó. "Lo va a estar… Adiós"

La rubia subió a su amado auto y antes de arrancar hizo una llamada.

"Regina Mills" Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Quiero hablar contigo" Ni siquiera saludó.

"¿Ms. Swan? Ahora no puedo, estoy trabajando, y ¿no se supone que usted debería hacer lo mismo?"

"Si, bueno, no llamo para hablar de eso precisamente." Reboleó sus ojos.

"Bueno, si está tan desesperada por hablar conmigo, hágalo en persona, no por una línea telefónica donde es más fácil esconderse." Regina sonaba algo enfadada, no tenía ganas de que la molestaran, mucho menos que fuera Emma la persona que la alejaba de sus quehaceres en ese momento.

"Estoy en camino" Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse, y arrancó su escarabajo. Mientras pensaba cómo le iba a decir a Regina que estaba a punto de escapar.


	5. Tampoco a ti

Regina estaba organizando unos papeles y al mismo tiempo tipeaba en la computadora. Se veía muy concentrada con esos lentes de marco negro, su ceja izquierda un poco levantada y su boca fruncida. Estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para estar nerviosa por la llegada de Emma o para pensar en que era lo que la rubia le quería decir. De repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió y ella seguía con la mirada en su pantalla, luego sus papeles, y luego su pantalla nuevamente. Pero en ningún momento miró a la mujer que había entrado tan atrevidamente a su lugar de trabajo. En cambio, solo movió la cabeza en señal de un 'no' burlón diciendo: "Sea lo que sea, no tiene por qué desquitar su furia con mi puerta, Ms. Swan."

Emma estaba parada frente a su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. "Tenemos que hablar" Regina hizo un recorrido con sus ojos desde los bolsillos hasta llegar a los ojos de la rubia, mientras enlazaba sus manos, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio. Finalmente la estaba mirando y sin saber por qué, no le gustaba lo que esos celestes ojos le decían.

"Yo no tengo nada que decirle. Usted es la que notablemente, tiene algo que contarme." Le dijo la morena.

"Claro, sí." Sacudió la cabeza agachando la mirada. Estuvo callada por un momento. "Mira, estuve pensando… que sería mejor que no nos viéramos por un tiempo" Regina levantó las cejas, creía que Emma estaba siendo imprudente.

"¿Que no nos viéramos?" Rió sarcásticamente, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la silla. "¿Se puede saber de qué rayos estás hablando?" Su tono de voz había cambiado, no creía lo ridícula que podía ser Emma a veces.

"Bueno, sé que desde mi llegada a StoryBrooke, han cambiado muchas cosas aquí… y, so… solo quiero que puedas estar más tiempo con Henry." Comenzaba a tartamudear, abría y cerraba la boca varias veces pero las palabras no salían fácilmente. "Y necesito pensar, en todo lo que ha pasado, estos días. Necesito… calmar mi mente y saber qué es lo que realmente siento." Miró con tranquilidad y algo de cariño a esos ojos marrones que tenía en frente. "Por ti."

Regina se levantó y caminó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio, su mano izquierda rozaba la mesa a medida que caminaba, mientras miraba fijamente a Emma. "Tu sientes algo" Dijo ocupando el espacio que había entre la rubia y el escritorio, estaba cerca de ella. "Seguramente no es lo mismo que yo siento." Invadió su espacio personal, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sus bocas estaban casi tocándose. La tomó de su mentón con una mano, la rubia difícilmente podía respirar, sí, Regina le quitaba el aire. Estaban a punto de besarse, pero la morena le amagó el beso corriéndole la cara. "Pero no me importa. Porque a comparación de usted Ms. Swan, yo no tengo la necesidad de escapar de mis sentimientos." Emma estaba paralizada.

"Yo, n... no estoy escapando Regin…"

"Sin embargo." La interrumpió. "Usted puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, yo voy a cuidar bien de mi hijo. Tan bien, como lo he hecho todos esos años, antes de que usted apareciera en su… excéntrico auto amarillo" Se sentó. "¿Cuándo lo piensa decir a Henry? Espero que no sea tan descarada como para que yo tenga que encargarme de eso. Es su trabajo Ms. Swan, usted lo está abandonando." La miraba seriamente, frunciendo su boca. Estaba siendo dura con Emma, quería herirla.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo" Fue todo lo que la rubia le contestó, ni si quiera se defendió, ya no le encontraba el sentido a las peleas. Se dio la vuelta sin decir adiós, estaba a punto de irse. Abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie fuera de la oficina se detuvo y dijo: "Y no lo estoy abandonando." Miraba al picaporte. "Tampoco a ti." Esperó un momento para ver si la morena decía algo, soltó un suspiro y se fue.

Se escuchó el portazo que indicaba que Emma ya había dejado el lugar. Esas últimas palabras fueron inesperadas para Regina. Intentaba ser fuerte. Ya había llorado demasiado por la rubia, mientras nadie la veía. En la oscuridad de su habitación, en esas noches tan frías como el hielo, abrazando nada más que a su almohada. De todas maneras no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas. Preguntándose por qué se había enamorado. Por qué tenía que pasar por ese sentimiento de nuevo. De repente se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza de la última vez que vio a Daniel y recordó sus palabras. "Ama de nuevo." Sonrió. Se secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. Y volvió a sus papeles. No quería pensar en nada, y estaba agradecida de tener trabajo para poder estar ocupada en algo más que en sus ideas.

Mientras Emma conducía hacia "Granny's" para hablar con Ruby, alguien más se le había adelantado. Mary Margaret no lo dudó ni un segundo y la fue a visitar, necesitaba más información y sabía muy bien dónde la podía conseguir. Cuando llegó, la atacó con preguntas sobre su hija y su situación, sospechaba que algo más había pasado.

"Vamos Ruby, tu sabes algo más y no me lo quieres decir. Eres mi amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea." Le dijo casi suplicando mientras se apoyaba en la barra y tomaba a la camarera de sus manos.

"Lo sé Mary, pero Emma también es mi amiga, y si no te contó todo… es por algo." Sacó sus manos para correrse el mechón de cabello que le molestaba los ojos. "Tal vez le incomoda hablar de ciertas cosas con su madre. No lo sé."

"Lo entiendo, pero, solo quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando. ¡No entiendo nada!" Estaba un poco alterada "¿Por qué se quiere ir del pueblo?" Ruby la miró desconcertada. "Espera, acaso no… ¿no lo sabías?"

"No me había mencionado nada sobre irse. ¿A dónde va? ¿Cuándo?"

"A Boston, y no lo sé no me dijo" Se quedaron pensando un instante. Se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y las dos miraron a la persona que estaba entrando. Era Emma. Sorprendida de ver a las dos mujeres hablando, vaya a saber de qué, les regaló una tímida sonrisa. En el fondo lo sabía pero de todas maneras preguntó:

"¿Por qué me miran así? ¿De qué hablaban?" se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de su madre, sosteniendo en sus manos la llave de su auto.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías pensado irte?" Dijo Ruby un poco enojada. La rubia clavó sus ojos rápidamente en los de su madre, esa mirada podría matar a alguien.

"Bueno" dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima a quién la había acusado. "Es algo que se me ocurrió a último momento esta mañana" Miró a la camarera en señal de confidencia.

"Oh, ya… entiendo." Sí, se entendían. Eran cómplices de lo que Emma sentía, finalmente Ruby se calmó y con una sonrisa dijo: "¡Me parece bien! Creo que debes tomarte tu tiempo para pensar…" La rubia la miraba cuidadosamente. Mary Margaret no entendía nada. Emma solo esperaba que su amiga no dijera algo que la perjudicara. "Sobre Henry, digo. Ya sabes, sobre… tener que compartirlo con Regina…"

"Sí." Levantó las cejas y asentó con la cabeza. "Ves Mary, todo va a salir bien, mientras tenga el apoyo de las personas más importantes para mí, todo va a estar bien."

"Sigo creyendo que yo podría cuidarlo mejor." Estaba celosa de que su hija eligiera a otra persona para cuidar de su nieto. Emma le sonrió. "Pero es tu decisión y la respeto, y tienes todo mi apoyo." La tomó de su mano.

"Sabes que conmigo siempre podrás contar" Dijo Ruby, apretando su hombro.

"Gracias, me alegro de tener tan buenas amigas, de verdad." Sentía que por primera vez era protegida y entendida. "Hey Rubs, ¿Me traerías mi cocoa?" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sí! Para mí también por favor, Rubs" La imitó la pequeña mujer. "Enseguida vuelvo" La joven les guiñó un ojo y fue en busca de sus pedidos. Madre e hija se habían quedado solas.

"Esta tarde hablaré con Henry" Emma sentía como los nervios la atormentaban. "Espero que todo salga como planeo" Mientras se mordía el labio y no paraba de preocuparse.

"Las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea…" Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. "Pero… sé que todo saldrá bien." Quiso tranquilizar a su hija de alguna forma, y envolverla en un cálido abrazo fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.


	6. La decisión

**Lamento informarles que desde hoy, voy a subir un capítulo por domingo, ya que debo seguir escribiendo. Antes subia uno cada día porque los tenía hechos, lol. A demás se me hace imposible, escribir todos los días ya que ando con algunos problemitas personales. Espero entiendan. Gracias por leer siempre! Love, Ire.**

* * *

Parecía que los minutos que faltaban para ver a Henry eran interminables. Emma estaba sentada en la banca situada a pocos metros de la parada del autobús. Esperando por su hijo. Sus manos temblaban un poco, pero esta vez no era por el frío, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que Henry comprendería, pero el simple hecho de tener que dejar a su hijo por un tiempo la aterraba. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mientras esperaba, quiso cambiar de opinión reiteradas veces. Estaba en plena discusión consigo misma cuando apareció Archie.

"¿Todo bien Emma? Pareces algo, distraída" El grillo se sentó a su lado, tomando su paraguas y colocándolo entre sus piernas, apoyando ambas manos en el mango.

"¿Qué haces cuando estas completamente indeciso y necesitas tomar una decisión… " Estaba pensando la palabra. "…complicada? ¿Qué pasa si lo que decides, está mal para el resto del mundo e incluso para ti, pero si no haces lo que debes hacer, no podrás darte cuenta de algo? ¿Y si lo hago y me arrepiento, solo por haber tomado una decisión apresurada?" Parecía que la rubia solo tiraba palabras al azar. Pero el grillo, la entendía. O al menos eso intentaba.

"Bueno, solo pienso en una frase que siempre me ayuda. ¿Quieres escucharla?" Emma asintió con la cabeza un 'si'. "Bueno, _Todos los días Dios, nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices." _La rubia escuchaba atenta. _"El instante mágico, es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia." _El grillo la miró atentamente y le dijo_: _"Mira Emma, aprender a decidir es tan difícil, que al final uno siempre termina guiándose por sus impulsos. Solo piénsalo, con calma, y sigue a tu corazón." Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y la dejó sola.

Emma finalmente se había decidido, gracias al Doctor Hopper. La verdad la golpeó y la realidad la acompañó. Si quería saber lo que pasaba en su corazón, no debía escapar. Esa era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Pero ya estaba decidida y no iría a ningún lado. Solo sonrió, estaba intrigada por descubrir un nuevo sentimiento. De repente se levantó y fue en busca de su hijo, quién estaba bajando del autobús, y la saludaba con sus manos, asombrado.

"¡Hey! Mamá, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que estarías trabajando." El niño la abrazó, y mientras le hablaba se apartó un poco, pero no demasiado, seguía sosteniendo los brazos de su madre.

"Bueno, pensé que sería genial que tuviéramos algo de tiempo extra juntos." El niño la soltó y comenzaron a caminar hacia una tienda en donde había una sala de juegos electrónicos, la cual quedaba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Ambos caminaban con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Me gusta la idea, pero solo quería que supieras…" Henry hizo una pequeña pausa, solo para darle intriga a la rubia. Dejó de caminar y se volteó a verla. "… voy a ganarte en esos juegos."

La rubia se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura del niño y dijo: "Eso lo veremos" Lo desafió levantando sus cejas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar. Estaba repleto de niños, algunos corriendo hacia la casilla de fichas e intercambiando boletos. Otros solo jugaban entre sí, gritando como locos, exaltados de emoción. Y los demás estaban muy entretenidos jugando con las máquinas. Emma y Henry pasaron un largo tiempo jugando al 'Mortal Kombat' y por más que esta intentaba no pudo ganar ni una sola vez.

"Te lo dije" Dijo el pequeño mientras salían de la tienda.

"No es justo, tu conocías el juego, por eso perdí." La rubia solo seguía pensando en que era algo tramposo el hecho de conocer el juego, o al menos era una gran ventaja. Miró hacia su reloj pulsera y se dio cuenta de la hora. "Oh por Dios, es muy tarde, y nos olvidamos de avisarle a Regina que yo te llevaría. Me matara, luego a ti, y luego a mí de nuevo." Hizo una mueca con su boca y le dio una mirada preocupada al niño.

"Entonces vámonos. No esperemos a que nos asesine 5 veces." El niño hizo una pequeña broma y los dos rieron. El auto de Emma estaba a dos cuadras de donde ellos estaban parados, así que tuvieron que empezar a correr, era una carrera, pero esta vez la rubia no correría lento para dejarlo ganar.

"Al menos te gané en algo esta vez" Dijo mientras abría la puerta del escarabajo.

"No es justo, tu eres mucho más grande y alta que yo." Exclamó el niño mientras se abrochaba su cinturón.

"Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente." Emma solo rio y encendió su auto.

* * *

La puerta con el número 108 se abrió y rápidamente Regina fue en busca de los brazos de su hijo. Estaba algo preocupada, no había visto al niño desde la noche anterior y se suponía que llegaría temprano a casa, pero algo, o en este caso alguien, lo retuvo.

"¡Henry!" Lo abrazó con firmeza y se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura en el momento de hablarle. "¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías tarde? Estaba empezando a preocuparme." Lo miraba desconsolada.

"Lo siento Regina, se nos pasó el tiempo en los videojuegos." La morena se puso de pie y la miró algo enojada. "Iba a llamarte, pero…"

"Henry, por favor, despídete de la señorita Swan" Interrumpió sin apartar sus ojos de los de Emma. La rubia tragó saliva y miró al niño.

"Adiós mamá" La abrazó, Regina no sabía si sentirse mal por el niño o sentir celos de que este le diera más cariño a Emma, antes que a ella. Emma le dio un beso y sacudió su cabello antes de que se marchara, seguramente a su habitación, el niño pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí. Regina miraba al suelo, entristecida.

"Mira, Regina yo…" Tocó su hombro y la morena dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para separarse más de Emma. "Quiero hablar contigo, quiero que arreglemos las cosas."

Regina levantó lentamente la mirada del suelo para ver los ojos de la rubia "¿Cuándo te irás?"

"No… no me voy" Le sonrió.

La morena estaba confundida. "¿Qué?" A penas se escuchó la pregunta. Si eso era cierto, entonces en el fondo estaría feliz pero Emma todavía no sabía lo que sentía y Regina ya estaba cansada de tantas vueltas.

"No me voy, no voy a ningún lado." Dijo con seguridad. "Lo pensé bien y, decidí quedarme." Regina la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, dio un profundo respiro y las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a caer, casi sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

"¿Por qué me haces esto? No te basta con quitarme a mi hijo, ¿verdad?" Emma sacudió la cabeza, no entendía que había pasado. "Luego vienes diciendo que te vas, pero de un minuto a otro cambias de opinión" La rubia solo la miraba. Regina sentía como su cordura se perdía con cada oración, poco a poco. "Y anoche… No pude haberme humillado más." Después de esas últimas palabras, hubo un gran silencio. Hasta que se escuchó un fuerte portazo. Regina le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Emma.

La rubia permaneció dura por unos segundos. Seguía aturdida por lo que le había dicho la morena, Regina era una bomba de tiempo en cuanto a los sentimientos. Intentó golpear, pero su puño se detenía por si solo antes de poder tocar la madera blanca, no tenía las fuerzas ni la valentía para enfrentar la situación. Mientras, Regina estaba del otro lado, apoyando su frente en la puerta, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y esperar a que todo pasara, y Emma se fuera. Era increíble lo inestable que era la morena.

Emma por fin se había decidido a dejar el lugar. Y no fue hasta que encendió el auto, que Regina se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Cada dos pasos, una nueva y silenciosa lágrima caía sobre su mejilla. Llegó al cuarto del niño y este estaba dormido, al parecer había gastado mucha energía jugando toda la tarde. Se acercó a él lentamente, para que no despertara, y le acomodó su cobija. Le dio un tierno y cálido beso en su frente y en un suspiro susurró. "¿Por qué no me amas?" No lo dijo muy alto, si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho al pequeño. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que alguien la amara? ¿O le demostrara al menos, un poco de cariño? Esa noche, tomó unas pastillas para poder dormir, pensó que solo así podría dejar de llorar y finalmente descansar.


	7. Desesperación y lágrimas

A la mañana siguiente Henry se había despertado por la luz del sol entrando a través de su ventana. Miró a un reloj que estaba ubicado en la mesa de luz y vio que ya era muy tarde para ir al colegio. Se suponía que su madre lo despertaría pero seguramente seguía dormida. Sorprendido, se levantó y bajó hacia la cocina, sospechando que tal vez ella estaría tomando el desayuno. No había nadie, las llaves de auto seguían colgadas y algunos papeles de Regina estaban bien ubicados en una mesa. Henry rápidamente subió a la habitación de su madre y allí estaba ella, aún dormida. Se tranquilizó y decidió no molestarla. Bajó nuevamente, se sirvió un tazón de cereales y se sentó en el sillón a mirar la televisión. Los programas a la mañana eran aburridos y el no miraría las noticias. Puso unas caricaturas y se acomodó en el sillón. Ahora estaba recostado y se había terminado sus cereales.

Sin darse cuenta, de a poco fue quedándose dormido.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando a la puerta lo despertaron. Cuando abrió, la persona que estaba del otro lado, lo miró sorprendida.

"Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí?" La luz del día molestaba los ojos del niño, así que se cubrió con una de sus manos.

"Me llamaron de tu escuela, estaban preocupados porque no fuiste. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Oh, no lo sé, mamá no me levantó, creo que se quedó dormida." Emma estaba atónita, Regina Mills, se había quedado dormida. Eso era extraño.

"¿Podrías llamarla?"

"Sí, creo que sigue en su habitación. Entra, espérame aquí ahora vuelvo"

El niño subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. Emma esperaba con los brazos cruzados mientras inspeccionaba la casa, miraba algunos retratos y disfrutaba del aroma a manzanas que rondaba por el aire.

"Hey, mamá. Despierta." Le dijo desde la puerta, como la morena no le contestaba se acercó lentamente y sacudió un poco su hombro. "Mamá, ya es tarde, despierta." Esta no despertaba. El niño comenzó a desesperar. Movía la cama, le hablaba cerca del oído pero su madre no contestaba. "¡Emma!" Gritó en auxilio, esperaba que Regina lo escuchara pero ni con gritos pudo hacerla reaccionar. "¡Emma, ven rápido por favor!" Henry estaba muy preocupado. La rubia escuchó los gritos y subió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Azotó la puerta al llegar a la habitación. "Henry, ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo preocupada.

"¡Emma, no despierta, mamá no despierta!" La miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba pasando.

La rubia corrió hacia donde se hallaba Regina, le tomó el pulso y cuando sintió sus lentos latidos, pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando estaba a punto de mirar al niño, notó un frasco de píldoras, eran calmantes. Lo tomó en sus manos, tenía un nombre extraño. Emma llamó a una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudo, sus dedos temblaban y no la dejaban concentrarse en los números. Cuando cortó la llamada, tomó al niño de un tirón y lo acercó en un abrazo. "Todo estará bien, te lo prometo." Fue lo único que pudo decir para tranquilizarlo. La rubia contemplaba el bello rostro de la mujer recostada, era una Regina muy calmada. No paraba de pensar, por qué había hecho tal cosa, y si era su culpa. Mientras que por sus rosados pómulos viajaban unas frías lágrimas.

* * *

En diez minutos llegaron al hospital. Emma y Henry esperaban ansiosos saber qué ocurría. La rubia quiso darle de comer a su hijo pero el rechazaba todo lo que ella le daba. No podía comer nada sabiendo que su madre podría estar en peligro. Él estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada, mirando al suelo. Emma solo caminaba de un lado a otro, su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando ahí adentro. Hasta que por fin el Doctor Whale salió a informarles.

"Regina está fuera de peligro" Dijo el hombre alto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Henry, ya puedes pasar a ver a tu madre"

El niño miró a Emma. "Ve, ahora te alcanzo" Dijo la rubia al pequeño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, luego esperó a que entrara a la habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente con el doctor.

"Ahora sí Whale, dime qué pasó" Emma sonaba muy preocupada.

"Bueno, al parecer, Regina tomó unos calmantes muy fuertes y estos… fueron mucho más de lo que ella pudo soportar. A demás ingirió una cantidad considerable, lo cual la puso en peligro. Pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar."

"Pero, ella… ¿estará bien, verdad?"

"Si, si… solo necesitará algo de reposo y unos buenos cuidados, eso es todo." Emma se aliviaba con cada palabra. "Emma, necesito que investigues…" Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño en interrogación. "… si quiso, suicidarse, y por qué."

La rubia se quedó mirándolo pensativa. "Ok… okay"

"Cualquier cosa, estaré al pendiente." Emma asintió con la cabeza y el doctor se marchó.

* * *

Henry estaba sentado al lado de su madre, mientras tomaba de su mano. Miraba su pálido rostro con tristeza, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, que despertara. Quería escuchar su cálida voz llamando su nombre, quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Perdón por enojarme injustamente contigo." Dijo el pequeño. Emma lo observaba desde la ventanilla de la puerta, sentía pena por el niño, y tristeza por ver a Regina en ese estado. "Anoche, cuando subiste a mi cuarto, yo… no estaba dormido" Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a su oído para decirle algo. "Yo sí te amo." Acomodó su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y recostó su cabeza en el borde de la cama. Emma solo miraba esa tierna escena en silencio desde el otro lado. Henry en ningún momento soltó la mano de la morena, en cambio, hacía pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

Esas pequeñas, grandes caricias, hicieron despertar a Regina sin que él se diera cuenta. La decaída mujer pestañó varias veces para poder adaptar sus ojos a aquella blanca luz. Cuando vio al pequeño cuidando de ella, se alegró mucho. Con sus pocas fuerzas, consiguió estrechar las manos del niño.

"¿Mamá?"

"Hola, Henry." A penas tenía fuerzas para hablar. Le sonrió.

"Mamá, de verdad me asustaste."

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho. En serio, no era mi intención. Nada de esto lo fue." Su mirada era triste, el pequeño la abrazó cuidadosamente. Emma entró a la habitación.

"Hey, Henry. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para que tu mamá pueda comer?" La rubia le dio algo de dinero y el niño salió sin objetar.

Miró a la morena con una tímida sonrisa. "Regina, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor, ¿Qué…" Lamió sus resecos labios antes de continuar. "¿Qué me pasó?" Emma se percató de lo sedienta que debía estar la morena y le alcanzó un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa. "Gracias."

"Regina, estuviste a punto de morir. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué?" Estaba muy confundida.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Estaba comenzando a irritarse un poco.

"Dime la verdad. ¿P... por qué quisiste suicidarte? ¿Por qué no pensaste en las personas que te aman, que se interesan por ti?"

Regina estaba boquiabierta. "No quise matarme, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" Le habló duramente. "A demás, nadie se interesa por mí."

"Las… píldoras que tomaste, yo, creí que…"

"Quería dormir." La interrumpió. "Quería… olvidarme de ti. Al menos por una noche." Su voz había cambiado. "Tienes idea, de cuántas noches he pasado sin dormir. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, solo quería descansar una noche. Pensé que las píldoras no funcionarían… así que tomé 4 seguidas." Emma la miraba tristemente, no podía evitar sentir la culpa.

"De verdad nos asustaste."

"Ya me disculpé con Henry por eso." Silencio, siempre paseando entre ellas. "¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí?"

"Solo esta noche, mañana por la mañana podrás irte. Pero debes hacer reposo." Se miraron por un momento.

"Sabes, ya… puedes irte. Yo estaré bien por mi cuenta."

"No me iré."

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí."

"Claro que sí, debo cuidarte."

"No, no debes. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí."

"Lo sé." Emma se sentó en la silla dónde anteriormente había estado Henry. Apoyó sus codos en la cama. Colocó su mentón sobre sus manos y la miró fijamente. "Pero quiero quedarme, y lo voy a hacer. Me quedaré todo el día y toda la noche aquí."


	8. Confía en la salvadora

**Hey! Lamento que este tarde en las actualizaciones pero estas semanas ando con unos problemas personales y encima estuve dos semanas con un bloqueo mental horrible Y además de todo tengo que esudiar para exámenes que se vienen u.u **

**Este cap, es un poquito más largo pero se que les debo como dos caps más asi que esperenlos que en cualquier momento los voy a seguir subiendo :) Gracias por todos los comentarios! No sabía que iba a tener tantos, la verdad. Y para una de las chicas que me estaba preguntando si, estoy intentando traducirlo pero necesito ayuda con eso, yo puedo pero estoy escribiendo dos fics más y se me hace un problema jajaja asi que si alguien quiere ayudarme, les agradecería mucho!**

**Besos, Irene.**

* * *

"Estas actuando como una niña caprichosa ahora, ¿lo sabías?"

"Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Me quedaré contigo hasta que sea necesario."

Después de unos segundos Henry estaba de regreso y le había traído una gran pizza con todo. Para tomar jugo de naranja, y también unas manzanas de postre. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que almorzaran. Regina estaba feliz de ver como se hacía cargo de ella y la atendía en todo momento. "¿Quieres que te acomode las almohadas?" Le preguntaba el niño cada veinte minutos. "Si cariño, gracias." Mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

Se pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Jugaron a las cartas y vieron algunas películas. Incluso, Henry le enseñó a Emma a utilizar una espada, por supuesto estas eran de cartón. Regina no podía evitar estar feliz. Sentía por fin, después de tanto tiempo, verdadera felicidad. Pero no estaba segura cuánto tiempo duraría ese maravilloso sentimiento que tanto extrañaba. Así que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo de esos bellos momentos, por eso mismo tampoco quiso que la Regina 'malvada' saliera de su interior.

"Henry es tarde, llamé a Mary Margaret para que vayas a dormir con ella y David, pero primero, debes pasar por tu casa porque mañana no te salvas del colegio." Hizo una pequeña broma.

"¿Por qué no me puedo quedar cuidando a mamá?" Protestó el niño.

Emma se arrodillo para estar a su altura "Porque este no es un buen lugar para que un pequeño como tú pase la noche. A demás, yo cuidaré muy bien de tu mamá, te lo prometo." El niño giró su cabeza para mirar a su otra madre. Luego de unos segundos volvió a los ojos de la rubia.

"No soy un pequeño." Hizo una breve pausa y la frase de Emma, 'Te lo prometo', resonó nuevamente en la cabeza de Henry. "Está bien, sé que lo harás, confío en ti." Le dio un abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Regina.

Subió con cuidado a su cama, se acomodó en uno de sus costados y la abrazó como pudo. "Te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti." Lágrimas caían sobre las aún pálidas mejillas de Regina y su sonrisa estaba llena de alegría a pesar de estar llorando.

Ella acarició su cabello "Yo te amo aún más. Nunca lo olvides." En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente y entró una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Saludó con un beso a Emma y contempló por un momento al niño.

"Espero que estés bien, Regina."

"Estoy bien, Ms. Blanchard. Gracias por, preguntar." Dijo un poco despectiva.

"Lo siento Henry pero debemos irnos." Exclamó.

Henry se levantó de la camilla y se despidió de su madre una vez más antes de marcharse. Le dio un segundo beso en la frente y le dijo algo al oído. "Confía en la salvadora." Regina solo lo miró un poco asombrada y con una extrañada sonrisa, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Henry y Mary Margaret al fin se habían ido y ahora estaban completamente solas.

Emma había quedado intrigada. "¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo? Si es que puedo saber…" Era un poco difícil contener los nervios de no saber de qué manera Regina contestaría a su pregunta.

Ella solo sonrió. "Dijo que debo confiar en ti." No sabía por qué pero la rubia se sintió orgullosa. "Al parecer estoy en buenas manos."

"Claro que sí, ¿Acaso no sabes que soy la salvadora?" Bromeó de nuevo. La morena la miraba, todavía se podía sentir su felicidad a través de sus ojos. Ahora Emma tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hablar finalmente con ella, era lo que estaba esperando, pero no podía pensar en nada. Estaba bloqueada, otra vez confundida. Aunque, había un sentimiento del cual si estaba segura y lo que podía sentir ahora, era culpa.

"Mira, yo…" Mientras se acercaba a ella para poder sentarse a su lado en la silla cercana a la cama. "De verdad lo siento, Regina."

"No fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie, solo mía. Debí haber sido más cuidadosa con esas píldoras." Se recostó en el respaldo de la cama y colocó una mano en su cabeza. "Soy un desastre la mayoría del tiempo. Eso es todo"

Emma se quedó callada. Solo la miraba fijamente con lástima en sus ojos.

"¿Te acuerdas del día de las películas?" Regina asintió. "Bueno, después de lo que paso, tu… tu dejaste algo que yo encontré en, mi cama." La morena la miraba desconcertada. "Lo he llevado conmigo desde esa noche." Emma sacó algo pequeño del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cabía en la palma de su mano y era fácil de ocultar. Era el broche en forma de manzana que llevaba Regina aquella noche.

"Así que ahí estaba."

"Si, bueno, quise dártelo pero, no tuve tiempo. Siempre que quería hablar contigo sucedía algo y… no lo sé."

"Y lo tuviste tu todo el tiempo." Regina sonrió cálidamente. "Creí que me estaba por volver loca, no lo encontraba por ningún lado."

"Bueno, sí, desde que lo encontré… lo guardé para que no le sucediera nada." Emma miraba el broche con cierta ternura. Como si se hubiera encariñado de algún modo con él.

"Sabes, este me lo regaló mi madre cuando cumplí 14 años. Ella sabía lo mucho que me gustaban las manzanas y lo mandó a hacer. Especialmente para mí. Me recuerda mucho a ella." Mientras miraba al broche que aún estaba en las manos de Emma.

"¿La extrañas verdad?."

"Con todo mi corazón." Quedó en silencio por un momento y luego la miró directamente a los ojos. "Sabes, ella fue muy injusta conmigo, y sé muy bien que hizo las cosas mal. Pero a pesar de todo siempre fue mi madre, y la amaba. Era la única que bien o mal me quería. Y a su manera, siempre quiso lo mejor para mí."

"De verdad lo siento." Finalmente le estaba entregando el broche a Regina. Pero cuando tocó sus manos sintió una especie de chispa, como un calor que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese agradable momento. En ningún segundo sintió ganas de soltar las manos de la morena, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo observándolas y se alejó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Gracias por cuidarlo, esta vez no lo voy a perder de vista." Se arregló un poco y colocó el broche del lado izquierdo de su cabello. Luego se recostó y no puedo evitar bostezar.

"Bueno, debes estar cansada. Apagaré la luz y te voy a dejar dormir."

"No te vayas muy lejos." Dijo la morena mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

"Estaré aquí."

Emma logró acomodarse en un sillón que estaba al otro costado de la cama. Estuvo despierta todo el tiempo que pudo, observando como Regina dormía plácidamente. Hasta que del cansancio ella también se terminó durmiendo. Esa noche había sido sumamente tranquila para las dos.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se había despertado por el sonido de una de las ambulancias. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y cuando por fin se había adaptado a la luz del día, miró a su costado y se dio cuenta de que en la cama no había nadie. Realmente se asustó, así que se sentó rápidamente para ponerse sus zapatillas e ir en busca de Regina. Pero cuando estaba terminando de atarse los cordones, escuchó un ruido que venía del baño. Se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de la morena y otra voz que no podía descifrar porque estaba del otro lado del teléfono y era imposible entender qué estaba diciendo.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Si, estoy bien. Ya te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme."

"Lo sé, pero sabes que no siento lo mismo."

"En una hora."

"No." Esa última palabra la había dicho de tal manera, que se podía sentir cuán molesta estaba. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Emma muy cerca y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento, desperté y no te vi. Creí que te había sucedido algo. Y no se me pasó por la mente que podrías estar en el baño." Regina sonrió amablemente. "No quise escuchar, de verdad."

"Bueno, me desperté y me sentía mucho mejor así que me levanté. No me atreví a despertarte, estabas muy tranquila y se ve que disfrutabas del sueño…" Volvió a sonreír y continuó. "Y ahora me estaba arreglando para ir a tomar un café."

"Pero debes hacer reposo."

"Lo sé, iba a ir a la cafetería del hospital. Y luego volvería aquí, además quería preguntarle al doctor a qué hora me darán el alta, no puedo esperar a por fin regresar a mi casa."

"Bueno, puedes sentarte en el sillón si quieres, yo voy por tu café y consultaré con el doctor. Pero tú te quedas aquí."

"Está bien doctora Swan voy a seguir sus recomendaciones."

"Me alegro." Emma hizo una seña con su cabeza, indicándole a Regina que debía sentarse.

La morena reboleó los ojos mientras sonreía tontamente y finalmente se sentó. "Oh, que sea un cortado sin azúcar por favor." Mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

"Está bien, volveré en un minuto." Notablemente, Emma estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a Regina. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación la miró por última vez y le sonrió.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Tal vez fue algo sin pensar, o tal vez quería perderse por un momento en su mirada, y la sonrisa había sido porque se sentía cómoda en esa situación. No tenía idea. Tal vez la amaba, pero estaba protegiéndose de sus sentimientos. No tenía la más mínima idea.

Cuando volvió a la habitación con el café y unos dulces en su mano, Regina estaba con la vista en su celular escribiendo un mensaje. Parecía bastante enfadada, otra vez.

"Gracias."

"Regina, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Mientras abría sus dulces.

"Claro." Tomó un sorbo de su café y la miró atenta.

"¿Quién es? Por el aspecto que has tenido las dos veces que te vi con el celular, es la misma persona."

"Sí, es… es Sidney que no puede entender lo que es dejar de molestar."

"¿Y por qué lo hace?"

"Bueno, hay toda una historia detrás que es bastante larga y es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora. Pero para resumirlo, está enamorado de mí y es un acosador." Regina levantó las cejas y tomó otro sorbo del café, agarraba la taza con ambas manos, al parecer estaba empezando a tener frío.

"Oh, entiendo." No pudo decir nada más, pero la idea de que alguien estuviera acosandola, era perturbadora. Emma se dio cuenta de que la morena comenzaba a temblar un poco y fue en busca de su chaqueta roja, era lo único que le podía dar ya que cuando había pasado todo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en llevarle abrigo a Regina.

"Lamento no haber recordado traerte un abrigo. Pero cuando te vi en peligro, me fue difícil pensar en otra cosa." Sus manos otra vez se encontraron, pero esta vez Emma las sintió mucho más cálidas que la vez pasada.

"Está bien." Se puso la chaqueta. "Bueno, parece que me queda bien." Sonrió.

Emma la miró algo preocupada. "¿Puedo?" Mientras acercaba su mano al rosto de la morena. Regina asintió y la rubia toco con delicadeza su frente. "Tienes fiebre." Dijo algo asustada y caminó hacia la puerta. "Llamaré al doctor para que te revi…"

"Emma…" La interrumpió amablemente, su voz sonaba realmente tierna. "Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco débil todavía, pero eso es todo. No hay nada por qué preocuparse, en serio."

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros.

"Emma…" La miró algo seria. "En serio, estoy bien."

"¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedo traer al doctor, él dijo que estaría al pendiente por cualquier cosa."

Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hablando del doctor. ¿Cuándo puedo irme?"

La rubia ahora estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama. "Bueno, dijo que ya no debías estar aquí si no querías, pero que aun así hagas reposo."

"Entonces ya me puedo ir." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Okay, llamaré a Mary Margaret para que lleve a Henry a tu casa cuando salga del colegio. Y así podremos cuidarte los dos."

"¿Los dos?" Estaba bastante asombrada.

"Sí, ¿Qué pensabas? Que después de todo la culpa que tengo por lo que sucedió, te dejaría sola en tu casa."

"Te dije que no…"

"Mira, te quiero ayudar, ¿Está bien?" Le sonrió.

"Está bien." Sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero solo era alegría.


End file.
